Family Matters
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: MMPR fanfic focusing on my two favorite characters, Bulk and Skull (although I favor Skully, hee-hee)


Family Matters  
  
Note: My first ever MMPR fanfiction featuring Bulk and Skull. Skull has an elder sister named Elsa Faye Rose ("Pepper") Pepperochini whom he doesn't know about until he bumps into her at a Monster Truck Rally. Farcas Bulkmeir falls for Elsa, and tempers begin to flare between the two best buddies.  
  
Chapter 1—Unexpected Discoveries  
  
It had been a tough week for Skull and he was anticipating the arrival of Friday so he could watch some pointless destruction and mayhem at the local Monster Truck Rally. It would be grand just to sit back, relax and enjoy the mindless entertainment. Before leaving Angel Grove, he had asked Bulk whether or not he would be going to the Rally. "Love to, Skully, but, I've got a butt-load of homework to do. As much as I would skip the unnecessary pain and torment of homework, I can't. I don't want to retake History next year !", Bulk shouted, walking past Skull in a hurry, almost knocking him over. "Watch it, Bulk !", Skull retorted, sneering in frustration. Then Skull thought to himself, "Who needs 'em ? I'll have a great time by myself at the rally. Besides, I might be able to score a date with a hot babe if I am lucky."  
  
Skull followed behind the hoards of people who were pushing and shoving just to locate their seats in the Angel Grove Arena. His seat was in the front, close to all of the action. If he was fortunate, he would have the honor of tasting the dust the trucks threw into the dense air. Already the excitement was even thicker than the crowd or the air. Skull could hear the tapping of silver-toed boots behind him, but the roar of the crowd was deafening as the feature drivers rolled out in their enormous 4X4's. They were marvels of mechanics, each of them. All engines were revving, belching out smoke and flame. With a thunderous boom, the destruction had begun and the crowd had gone wild. Skull was cheering as loudly as anyone else was, reveling in the action and lost in the spectacle of the demolition until a raven spiky-haired girl in gothic clothing accidentally bumped into him. She had entrancing mauve eyes and a smile that could make anyone's heart sing. Somehow though, she seemed very familiar. In unison, they inquired one another, "Don't I know you from somewhere ?". Although they couldn't understand what the other was saying, but they could read each other's lips. Now was not the time for conversations, but by the time the Rally was through, the two would be able to talk more at lengths about this strange coincidence of feeling like they 'knew' each other somehow.  
  
The gothic teen and Skull met in the parking lot where his Vespa was waiting to be ridden back home. The young lady had an incredible ride herself, being a metallic purple Honda. "I remember you ! You're Eugene !", the young lady said, sitting on the leather padding of her Honda. "How did you know my name, girl ?", Skull asked, raising an eyebrow. "I was born a few years before you came into the world, but I was your babysitter for a year or two before the papers for my adoption were legalized. I have to admit, I really missed taking care of you in that time because you've always been my special little brother and my friend.", the young lady said, sticking out her tongue, which had a rivet pierced in it. Skull smiled, and then recalled that the mischievous but sweet young girl had been his nanny growing up. "I remember you, Elsa Faye. Mother and father never said a lot about you so I didn't think I had an elder sister, but now I know for a fact that is quite the contrary.", Skull answered. Elsa patted her reacquainted brother upon the back and stated sweetly, proudly, and perhaps even a little emotionally, "Although I am part of the Pepperochini family, hence my nickname 'Pepper', I still consider you my blood no matter what happens. I will make certain that we will have more time to be together in the future. After all, we're siblings. We should look out for one another." Skull nodded, agreeing, and before they separated to go their different ways, he reminded her to call him Skull from that point on. "Alright, dude. The name suits ya.", she said, powering up her Honda and speeding off into the horizon. "See you later, Sis !", Skull said, slapping on his heavy-duty helmet and racing back home.  
  
Chapter 2—Loss for Words  
  
The next day had left Skull feeling some regret for forgetting to study for his Algebra test. He would have to earn a ton of extra credit to have enough points to pass the course this time in order to advance to Junior High in Angel Grove Academy. He didn't want to admit it, but reluctantly he was going to work harder in order not to repeat the same grade again and move on with his life.  
  
It was lunchtime in Angel Grove Academy and all students had congregated to eat lunch together. Skull was seated next to his elder Sister and they were reviewing the happenings of the day so far. Skull had never laughed so much in his entire life and he relished all the time he was spending with his Sister. But, his reunion with his sister was abruptly disrupted when Bulk sat next to him, hurriedly gobbling down his food. "Hey, buddy ! What's up ?", he said, wrapping an arm around him. Skull rolled his eyes and sighed. "Nothing much really, Bulkie. I've got a lot of studying to do though.", he said, a little sadly. "Don't let that get ya down, dude. I'll help you out !", Pepper stated, confidently. Once Bulk got a glimpse of her, he became instantly smitten with her. "Rats. I've gotta go, li'l Bro. Later !", Pepper said, quickly leaving the table and rushing her tray to the conveyor belt. In a flash, she had exited the cafeteria with hardly anyone noticing. There was a pregnant pause between the best friends and then Bulk seemed to be overflowing with compliments about the "hot chick" that had been sitting next to Skull. "She's not my girlfriend, doofus ! She's my Sister !", Skull yelled, turning redder than a smoked ham. For a moment, Bulk had found himself tongue-tied. But, then he had to confess to his infatuation to Pepper. "Man, this is getting too weird for me. I'm outta here.", Skull said, in a huff. Flustered, he left the table and not once looked back to see how blank and desolate Bulk's expression was.  
  
Chapter 3—Picking Up The Pieces  
  
Although Skull was able to pull his grades back up, he was still angry at Bulk for trying to flirt with his elder Sister. Pepper was a very independent woman and was able to tactfully let him know that she was not interested in him and went along her merry way. In truth, Pepper was already dating a guy by the name of "Spider", but Bulk wasn't aware of this until he saw them walking down the hall, gloved hands together and listening to the music of The Pixies. Out of nowhere, he heard the voice of Skull saying, with levity, "I wanted to tell you earlier, but my anger kept getting in the way." Bulk reached out his hand and questioned, "Friends, again ?" "You bet. Friends.", Skull replied. Arms entwined, they walked down the hall and vowed never to let a woman come in between them ever again. Even if they did fall in love later on in life, they would remain buddies for as long as they lived.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Pepper and her beloved Spider had become a member of Bulk and Skull's appropriately labeled 'gang' Rockers. No longer were they interested in uncovering the Power Rangers' identities or bullying those who were 'different' than they were. They had learned that they too were unique in their own way and were reducing themselves to such a base level that they wanted to turn over a new leaf. They had mellowed and become more interested in jump starting their rock careers once they had completed High School. In time, they hoped to become rich and famous. But if that didn't work out as planned, they would always have each other to lean on especially when times became rough.  
  
Times changed, but the Rockers never did. Although the Rockers were never able to make the cut as a punk rock band, they had given the idea a try. Albeit jobs kept the troop away from their usual jaunts to the local club, through thick and thin they had held onto their friendship for years now.  
  
One day while walking through Angel Grove Grade School after a tedious day at work, Bulk and Skull had stumbled upon a marker they had buried in the playground a long, long time ago. With help from Pepper and Spider, they unearthed up a time capsule that had within it, the fads of that particular decade. The capsule had revealed how much their tastes had changed and how stable and constant their friendships were. This of all things proved that this was a marker of their friendship and everything they had been through together. "Let us make a pact that if we have families in the future that they will know of the legacy that we have made.", Skull stated, rather eloquently. "Deal !", the rest of them said, laying hands one atop the other. And with that statement made, they reburied the capsule and left the marker there for future generations to know just how important friendship had been to the quartet. As they walked away from the steak, the red bandana around it marked with skulls and crossbones blew idly in the air as the sun set in the west for another day. The sound of laughter could be heard trailing in the horizon as the friends departed and returned to their homes.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt October 7, 2003 


End file.
